marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Otto Octavius (Duplicate) (Earth-616)
; formerly , | Relatives = Otto Octavius (genetic template) Peter Parker clone, (genetic template) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Transamerica Pyramid / New U Headquarters, San Francisco, California; Parker Industries, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Clone; A copy of Doctor Octopus' consciousness implanted in his cloned body, later implanted into the new ultimate cloned body, the Proto-Clone. | PlaceOfBirth = San Francisco, California | Creators = Dan Slott; Giuseppe Camuncoli | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 4 1 | HistoryText = During the battle against the Inheritors, upon discovering he was fated to die once he returned to his proper place in the past of his timeline, Otto Octavius (who had managed to cheat death by switching bodies with Peter Parker, a.k.a. Spider-Man) used the technology he had acquired in 2099 to house a copy of his counsciousness inside his gauntlets and programmed Anna's A.I. to enter sleep mode for one hundred days. One hundred days later, when Parker Industries collapsed, Anna's A.I. reactivated and activated Otto's back-up consciousness, who then proceed to merge the gauntlets into an Octobot, its mission being to regain control over Peter Parker's body, which he considered to be perfect. Fearing Parker would cast him out of his body again, Otto decided to house himself inside the Living Brain instead, and to wait for the right time to act. Over the next several months, Otto worked for Peter Parker while plotting against him and his company whenever he had the chance. When Parker decided to take a look at the Living Brain to see if there was any problem with it, Otto asked him how his former self's mind had been erased, and went on a rampage after being told that he had sacrificed himself in order to give Peter full control over his own body to defeat the Goblin King, forcing Peter to shut the Living Brain down. However, Otto managed to activate the robot's self-destruction and escape through his Octobot body. As he believed Peter's body had somehow damaged his former self's mind, Otto gave up the idea of stealing it again and decided to get his biological body back by cloning and perfecting it, using New U Technologies' cloning procedure to do so. But when he got in the Potter's Field Cemetery to acquire the genetic material he needed from his corpse, Otto found out it had been stolen, which led him to investigate the other graves and discovered that the corpses of other criminals, such as the Spider-Slayer, had also been stolen. Accessing the web, Otto discovered New U Technologies was behind the disappearance of the bodies, as he had suspected, and secretly arranged for his former self's body to be delivered to New U Headquarters, where it was cloned and perfected. As the consciousness inhabiting Doctor Octopus' body at the time of its death was that of Spider-Man, a copy of Peter Parker's consciousness was created along the cloned body, forcing Otto to fight and kill it in order to take control over the new body. Once he emerged from the vat the clone was inside, Otto had his tentacles returned to him by the Jackal, who was secretly the owner of New U Technologies, and became Doctor Octopus once again. Doctor Octopus later allied himself with the Jackal to help him solve the problem in his cloning process in exchange for the pills that would prevent his body from breaking down. Dead No More When Peter Parker infiltrated New U Headquarters as Spider-Man to uncover the truth behind its cloning procedure, Doctor Octopus ambushed him. Following the incident that was happened at New U secret base and his fights with the Jackal, Otto revealed was able to survived after succesfully implanted his mind and consciousness into the Proto-Clone body that he created. After faked his death Otto fled away to his secret hideout in West Coast that disguised as used car disposal when suddenly he was ambushed by a group of soldiers who were thought him as an intruder, but he easily defeated them. Arnim Zola the supreme scientist of Hydra and leader of these soldiers approached Otto and offered him to join with them since they share the same goal which is the destruction of Parker Industries and he accepted it. With the help of his new allies and vast resources from Hydra disposal Otto created new advanced costume and call himself: the Superior Octopus. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of Otto Octavius as Superior Spider-Man. Self-Repairing System: Otto's body while his mind was hosted by the Living Brain was able to use the nanites stored in himself, to self-repair his body when he was damaged. }} | Abilities = Seemingly those of Otto Octavius. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Pill Dependence: In order to prevent his cloned body from breaking down due the cellular breakdown caused by a flaw in the Jackal's cloning process, Otto has to ingest daily a pill provided by him. | Equipment = Doctor Octopus' Tentacles | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:New U Experiment Category:Cellular Degeneration Category:Tentacles Category:Octavius Family Category:Human/Spider Hybrids